Untitled ShizNat 10
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: AU ShizNat fic with businesswoman/intern ShizNat! Set around college-age. Shizuru is an intern at Fujino Corporation and per a new program, must choose a roommate and scan out potential business partners by networking with their proteges at a networking event for their interns. I realize it's a bad summary, but that's where the fanfic blossomed from. Rating may/may not change...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

Snowflakes gently drifted onto dark brown eyelashes as a deep sigh released a mist cloud into the frigid January air. Light-lavender mittened hands rested relaxed on a dark grey down-feather jacket. A bright red knit pom-pom with a XO pattern in white around the band rustled slightly as tawny brown tresses fell back slightly as the young woman leaned her head back.

Deep crimson irises were met with a jaded white sky; it cried calmly as frozen teardrops slowly wafted down, melting onto the cold-caressed cheeks. The young woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the cold numb any semblance of thought.

"I….must be crazy….." Shizuru voiced out to no one in particular as thoughts mulled around in her mind. Her short conversation with her parents had not gone as… smoothly as expected. It hadn't exactly been a fight, she reasoned. Her father had simply not listened to her….she supposed.

Another cloud dissipated as she slowly brought her head back up. _Then again…why should I have expected to have them value my opinion….it's not like it's mattered before._

She felt the shiver latent in her black Joan of Arctic sorel-booted feet, wiggling her sweater-socked toes to fend off the oncoming numbness creeping through the impermeable rubber soles.

She stood up from the wooden, snow-covered bench, dusting off the light layer of snow that had accumulated on her patterned knit scarf, her jacket, and her fitted black denim jeans.

She pulled out her dusted metallic black chain watch, checking the time on the rustic analog face. It was something she had bought for herself, though if you asked her she couldn't really say why. It afforded a certain sentimental value, albeit of melancholy loneliness.

2:30PM. She shut the watch with a soft click. "Well, it's too early to go home. She shifted her Galian studded purse before she let her eyes wander around her surroundings.

"I guess I'll go get coffee or hot chocolate or something…" And she slowly headed towards the nearest coffee shop.

The slight jingle of a bell sounded as the winter-chilled brunette stepped into the store. The quaint chatter of coffee-goers and the aroma of ground coffee beans were not unwelcome sounds to Shizuru's ears, but she did not feel like being around many people; any people at the moment. She patiently waited in line until her turn came to order; a graceful smile on her lips, her gaze calm underneath closed eyelids.

She scanned the menu as the queue grew smaller. She smiled quaintly at the cashier, who offered a charismatic smile to her as he took her order.

"Hi! What can I get for you today?" He grinned in a….friendly manner, Shizuru mused as her smile went unchanged.

"Hi, I'd like a large peppermint mocha, please." Though Shizuru had spoken softly, a few heads turned at the melodic voice.

"A large peppermint mocha, coming right up. Would you like any scones or pastries today?"

"Not today." Shizuru replied as she pulled out her wallet from her purse. "Alright, that'll be $5.97 with tax." She handed the cashier her card, who swiped it and returned it to her. "Thanks. And your name?"

"Shizuru." The brunette stepped around to the counter, joining the small crowd of people waiting for their drinks. She pulled out a chair from a small two-person table and sat while she waited. She debated silently about where she wanted to enjoy her coffee. _Perhaps I'll just take my time and walk back to the apartment. _She pulled out and checked her watch. _3:25PM….huh. It shouldn't become too dark while I'm walking back…_

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts as her name was called. "Large peppermint mocha for Shizuru!"

She smiled as she accepted her drink from the barista. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day!" The bell jingled once again as Shizuru stepped once again into the frigid winter air, hot coffee in her gloved hand. She took an appreciative sip as she started on her way home, the soft crunch of her footsteps and the occasional car the only noise as snow continued to slowly fall onto the ground.

…_I should just pick something up for dinner on the way home. I'll make a stop at the convenience store; I think I need some green tea also…_

* * *

As Shizuru made her way up the hill to her apartment complex, she paused at a turn in the road to lean over the guard railing, coffee half-emptied. She gazed out at the snow-blanketed city

"Yappa, fuyu ga suki-ya." [I love winter afterall]

She watched the contrast darken as the obscured sun began to set. She checked her watch in the fading light. "4:35PM…huh. I should get back soon." She murmured, letting the chain watch fall onto her jacket-padded chest. She continued her walk.

* * *

"Irrashaimase!" [Welcome!] The cashier cheerfully called as Shizuru stepped into the small convenience store. She walked to the instant food aisle, reaching for a few packets of udon noodles, placing them into the small green plastic basket looped around her arm. She then made her way to the beverage aisle, selecting a few boxes of assorted teas and a few bottles of various tea blends. She promptly paid for her items and left, hastening up the road of her neighborhood.

She sighed as she trudged up the stairs, unlocked the door to her apartment, and closed it behind her, setting down her plastic bag purchases next to her shoes.

She set her keys on the wood floor and sat down, untying the laces to her boots before tugging them off with a sigh. She gratefully slipped on her black sheep slippers and brought her things to the kitchen. She let her bags sit on the counter while she shed her jacket and hung it up in the closet, shedding her gloves, scarf and hat. She paused at the flashing message machine as she started sorting her purchases. With some trepidation, she pushed the little button.

"Shizuru," A gruff voice calmly greeted, "I've sent you a list of potential business partners' children."

…_How pleasant; if only familiarizing myself with them was the only problem…_ Shizuru thought to herself as she tore open the package of udon noodles as her father's voice echoed in the room.

"I'd like you to of course familiarize yourself with them. You don't need to spend too much time on the names near the bottom of the list."

_Why of course not…_ Shizuru hummed as she put the stock flavoring into the now boiling pot of water.

"As you're aware, the company will be having a casual networking hour for the newly accepted business partners and interns tomorrow afternoon. We will be moving forward with that business proposition that we discussed earlier. As such, I'd like you to indiscreetly mingle with your future interns, and a potential roommate."

_Roommate? _Shizuru raised her brow at the mention of a roommate. Not that she especially minded, but surely her father knew all-too-well of her rather…obsessed fans. She gently plopped her noodles into the boiling soup.

"I expect you to treat this event in a very professional manner. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Shizuru turned off the burner and reached into the cupboard, pulling out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks as the message cut off with a beep.

"Shizuru-san~!" A cheerful voice greeted enthusiastically. "It's Midori! I got an email from your father and I was wondering if you'd be free for tea later at my place. Yohko gets off around 6 or 7, so just drop by any time after that! See ya later~!"

Shizuru smiled to herself as she minced some cilantro, green onions, and seaweed to garnish on top while listening to the other messages. She glanced over at the clock. 5:46PM.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she brought the noodles to her lips. _I'll just head over after I finish this. _

She tastefully garnished her soup with said toppings, serving some to herself in a bowl. The hot soup steamed as she walked over to the machine and erased the messages. She sat at kitchen island, clasping her hands together before indulging in the meal.

"Itadakimasu." [Thank you for the food].

Nothing broke the silence but the slurping as Shizuru nursed her bowl of noodles.

A few bowls of soup later, Shizuru soaked her dishes in the sink before padding to her room, taking out her contacts and changing into a pair of shale-gray sweats. She placed a pair of maroon rectangular-frame glasses onto her face after washing her face.

6:13PM. Shizuru decided to wash up her dishes before meeting with Midori and Yohko, humming to herself pleasantly as she soaped, scrubbed, and rinsed, placing the cleaned dishes in the drying rack.

6:30PM. She placed her tablet into her bag, layering on her winter garb before scuffing on her shorter shearling-lined leather boots, tapping her feet into them lightly before locking the door behind her.

She walked down the walkway to the landladies' apartment, rubbing her hands together for warmth as she waited for a reply to the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A somewhat tired, calm voice politely inquired over the intercom. Shizuru smiled and politely waved to the camera that displayed her face to the apartment's occupants.

" Konbanwa, Yohko-sensei." [Good Evening, Dr. Yohko].

"Ah, Shizuru-san." The door presently opened, revealing the still winter-clothed dark-brown haired doctor.

"Did you just get home?" Shizuru inquired, though it was pretty obvious due to the doctor's dress that she had recently gotten in.

"Yeah," the doctor chuckled as she closed the door behind Shizuru, sitting down to fix her winter boots that she had been in the process of taking off when Shizuru rang the doorbell; Shizuru similarly unlaced her own boots, grabbing her pair of slippers as she hung up her jacket.

Midori's head popped around the corner. "Hey Shizuru! Come help me with the tea!" Yohko made to stand up and interject when Shizuru softly placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Sensei should go freshen up; I'm sure you're exhausted from the day." The doctor smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Shizuru-san. I appreciate it."

Shizuru smiled in reply. "Of course I'd be glad to lend a hand, Midori-san." And she headed over to the kitchen area, her bag in tow.

"I brought some of my favorite tea, Midori-san." She smiled as she set her bag down and produced the box of loose tea. She popped the top open as she prepared to steep it into to the water Midori had boiled in anticipation. "It's has a very delightful and calming aroma." She winked as she poured the leaves into the steeper. "I figure it would come in handy tonight. Oh, it also goes quite well with whatever dinner you have planned for the two of you."

Midori and Yohko, who had changed into more comfortable clothes and entered into the kitchen, both laughed. The brown-haired doctor sat at the kitchen island and observed as the other women finished preparing dinner, tea, and tea-matching snacks.

"Sore wa domo." [Thanks for that; loosely 'I appreciate the consideration/concern']

The dinner was declared finished to perfection and the tea was poured into ceramic mugs with milk and sugar added. The trio took the dinner and tea to the kotatsu in the living room, all relishing the heat the table afforded their feet as they settled in.

"Why don't you two enjoy your dinner first? I haven't had a chance to glance over the list that my father sent me." Shizuru reached into her bag and brought her iPad out, attempting to locate said email.

"It's fine; we haven't had a chance either. I'm guessing your father sent the list to you around the same time he sent the email to both of us and left the voice messages. We'll just skim as we eat."

"Kannin na." [I'm sorry (for the inconvenience); I'm grateful]

Shizuru thanked as she found the email and opened the attachment, skimming the documented list from behind the frame of her glasses.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH desu *bows* I realize I haven't been publishing/updating lately, but I'm still alive…somewhat haha. Muse sent me this idea over break. I'll be posting a few chapters in succession today for this one...Feel free to drop a review? Thanks for stopping by, and as always, hope you enjoyed your stay!

-YH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Crimson irises read across names as she scrolled down the list as Shizuru made a mental note as to which profiles she would be spending more time on the second read-through. _Kanzaki...Suzushiro….Minagi…Kikukawa…Yuuki…..Tokiha…Kuga…_

She smiled to herself as she scrolled down further, where the mid-to-lower priority partners were listed.

_Harada…Senoh…Wang…Mizuno…Marguerite…._She sighed as reached the bottom. _ I'll just check over the names and pictures for these last few I suppose…_

"Wow, your father's got quite the line-up, Shizuru. Kanzaki, Suzushiro, Minagi, Kikukawa… a lot of big names are here." Midori whistled as she pulled up some of the profiles.

"Shizuru-san, you're already familiar with most of the top names already, don't you?" Yohko asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Eeh. Reito-san, Haruka-san, and Yukino-san were all part of the student council at Fuuka during our high school years. We still keep in touch regularly."

Shizuru smiled as she read over the other business partner's profile specs as she tapped each name.

"They helped me a lot during my term as student council president; they helped me fend off my zealous fans. I'm relieved that they'll be attending the event tomorrow. Though,"

The brunette chuckled as she pulled up yet another profile, "they might reduce my chances at effectively 'mingling' with future business partners. Reducing my encounters with enthusiastic fangirls will most certainly be appreciated."

"Ah, looks like your father wants me to attend also, to take a look at the new residents." Midori casually noted as she quickly skimmed the profiles.

"I'll be checking-in said residents later that evening; Midori will be writing up rooming assignments while she's there. I heard from your father that he expects you to also find a roommate, so Midori will be assisting with that as well."

"And," Midori grinned at Shizuru with a smile, "Since I'm sure you'd like to end up with a non-obsessed roommate, you'll be helping me with the selection process!"

Shizuru, having finished scanning over the information she needed for the following day's event, set down her iPad and took a grateful sip of her tea.

"I would very much like to take you up on that offer, but I'm afraid there are few that do not recognize me; with my company intern profile, even those who have not met me before would recognize me."

"That's true too, huh….hmmmm…." The doctor hummed in thought as she snacked on a rice cracker, pushing the bridge of her glasses up.

The three of them mulled in silence.

"Oh! I got it!" Midori exclaimed proudly as she stood up from the kotatsu, mildly surprising the other two women. "Midori," Yohko scolded as she pulled the red-haired woman back to a sitting position by the ear.

"O-Ow~!" She sighed as she rubbed her slightly reddened ear. "What I meant to say was a disguise, so Shizuru doesn't look like the Shizuru in that profile."

At this Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. "A disguise?"

"Ah, I could see that working." Yohko tapped her fingers on the warm mug. "It wouldn't have to be too drastic or anything to work. What do you think, Shizuru?"

"I don't see why not." She took another sip of her tea. "It sounds like fun."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get to work right away!"

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Midori-san." [I'm in your care (formal)].

"Hodo hodo ni ne, Midori." [Don't go too overboard with it, Midori]. She warned gently as Midori encroached upon her fully suspecting prey.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Midori grinned as she and Shizuru headed to the bedroom. "I'll be relying on your judgment, Yohko-sensei." Shizuru replied cheerfully as they disappeared into the bedroom.

"Hai, hai. Itterashai" [Have a safe trip]. The doctor sighed and waved in defeat.

* * *

Shizuru had barely walked into the room when Yohko gave the pair a deadpanned glance. "Rejected."

"Wha-?" Midori sputtered as Shizuru smiled knowingly. "Rejected." Yohko repeated in a flat tone.

"Ma~ma, nothing to be too disappointed about." The brunette patted the red-head on the back as they headed back into the room.

_~*pin pon* I will kindly leave the various outfits to your imagination *pin pon*~_

* * *

Several rejected outfits later, the trio sipped another pot of tea having found a Yohko-approved disguise. Shizuru sighed as she finished her mug of tea.

"Ara, it's grown quite late. After I help cleaning up, I should probably be heading back. I need to be in the office tomorrow before the networking event."

Shizuru slowly got up and started to clean up the mugs and bowls. "It's fine; you don't need to do any of that. Midori and I can take care of that. Besides, you must be tired. We both know how early you need to get in the office."

Yohko sighed as she stood up, starting to clear the dishes as Midori almost pushed Shizuru out the door.

"You heard her. We've got it here, so see you tomorrow. See ya!"

And the door shut with a click, leaving a somewhat confused Shizuru standing at the door. She breathed out as she turned and looked out to the courtyard. "It's gotten pretty dark out…" She commented as she walked back to her apartment. "The snow has started falling again too…"

She relished the warmth of her apartment as she unlocked the door and pulled it open. _ I think I'll take a bath and turn in for the evening._

* * *

Shizuru sighed as she stared blankly up at the steam-shrouded ceiling of her bathroom as she stretched out in the spacious bathtub. She languidly lifted a slender leg out of the water, wiggling her toes slightly in the steam-filled air. She lowered it back into the water, stretching out her arms in front of her.

She brought up the email attachment on the glass display, reviewing the information she had already memorized.

"Even so, it seems a bit unfair that these profiles do not have pictures while mine is flamboyantly public. It seems like I was sent the same file as the other business partners' children." She sighed as she scrolled down the list. "I suppose it's merely a measure of preventive discrimination; that way we will have to interact with each other to find out each other's company affiliations…is what my father is likely thinking."

She turned the display off, slowly standing up from the tub. The brunette wrapped a fluffy light lavender towel around herself as she drained the tub. She toweled off her hair as she walked over to the basket, hanging her towel to dry as she dressed herself.

She hummed softly to herself as she pulled on her pajamas, half-smiling at her not unpleasant reflection in the mirror as she blew-dry her hair.

She sighed as she fell onto the smooth sheets of her bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She switched off the lights with the push of a lighted panel, gazing at the soft blue analog numbers projecting the time onto her ceiling. She set her alarm for the following morning, rolling over onto her side. She snuggled into her stuffed giraffe as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Natsuru-chan." The brunette murmured as her consciousness ebbed.

A/N: Konbanwa~ YH desu *bows* This is chapter 2 published on the same day whooo~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

Soft rays of light fell upon the pale cheek as the brunette stirred in her sleep. She sighed as her eyes slowly fluttered open, the beeping of her alarm clock only starting to make itself known to her. Shizuru rolled onto her back, gazing at the faded display.

5:30AM.

_Time to wake up….huh…._

The brunette slowly sat up, stretching her limbs as she slowly padded to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

The brunette stole a few quiet moments while sipping a mug of much-needed green tea. She set the mug down with a soft chink. "Sate to, shigoto ni iku ka." [Well, I guess I should be heading off to work]

"Ara, I can't forget the disguise that Midori-san and Yohko-sensei were to kind enough to help me with, now can I?"

And Shizuru locked the door behind her with a smile.

She hummed as she got into her black BMW M3, fully dressed in her winter jacket and disguise. "Itterashaimase, Viola-sama." The attendant cheerfully called as she scanned out of the underground lot.

"Viola-sama?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. The white-haired woman smiled in reply. "Hai. I've been informed by Sugiura-san and Sagisawa-sensei to address you as such until the rooming assignments are finalized. I hope you'll excuse my rudeness."

_Midori-san's going all-out huh…well; I have to admit this is fun._

"Ah, it's not a problem at all; it must have slipped my mind when we met last night. I'll be in your care for a short while, Tessa-san."

"Hai~! Good luck at the meeting!"

"Tessa-san's enthusiasm is what makes her cute~. Ookini for the support; I think we'll both need it in the coming future."

"Zettai ni makemasen kara ne!" [We definitely won't lose!] The attendant declared loudly, the white pony-tail braid swaying slightly as her emotions took control of her body.

Shizuru chuckled. "Well then, I'll see you in the evening. Ittekimasu."

"Hai~! Itterashai~!"

* * *

"Incoming call from your father, Shizuru-sama." An automated voice softly echoed in the luxurious car.

Shizuru smiled as she pushed the button to receive the call.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Shizuru-ojousama." A feminine voice greeted politely.

"Ohayou, Taka-san."

"Your father would like to see you immediately when you arrive at the office."

"Ah, I understand. Thank you for relaying the message. I will go see him when I get in."

"I will let him know. Dewa." [Dewa = see you then (loosely)]. And the secretary cut the call.

_I was planning on seeing him at some point today anyways._

Shizuru thought absentmindedly as she drove the rest of the way in undisturbed silence.

* * *

She parked in the internee lot as she usually did, briskly walking into the building with her bag, She made to get onto an elevator but was stopped by the security guard. She sighed as she paused and rustled around for her employee badge.

_Well, good to see that it's working…though it might become troublesome later on…Ah, found it._

She retained a friendly smile as the guard approached her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but if you're in need of a visitor's pass, I would kindly direct you to the receptionist to your left."

"Ara, I'm grateful for your assistance, but, as you can see," she handed her badge over to the man for inspection, "I'm fine."

The man paled slightly as he read the identification badge. He promptly handed the badge back to her, bowing his head slightly in apology.

"My sincerest apologies for my rudeness, Fujino-ojousama."

Shizuru waved a hand in dismissal. "It's no problem at all; I realize I am dressed differently than I usually do. I appreciate people who take their profession seriously. "

"Your kind words are wasted on me." He motioned towards the elevator with a bow. "Have a nice day, Fujino-ojousama."

"Thank you." Shizuru smiled as she got onto the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor.

The guard scratched the back of his head when the doors had closed. _Can't believe I didn't notice that…I guess I still have a ways to go..._

He shook his head as he returned to his previous station. _I should've recognized that aura…_

* * *

Shizuru stood silently as the elevator slowly ascended the floors of the office complex. She politely greeted various workers that got on and off at various floors, though they did greet her as they usually would, proving the effectiveness of her disguise.

Taka-san casually glanced at Shizuru's state of attire when she stepped off the elevator at the top floor.

"Your father has been expecting you. Please head in."

The fact that Taka-san immediately recognized her didn't surprise the brunette; it was her job, afterall. Shizuru was very well acquainted with her father's assistant; she had, on many an occasion, substituted for her father's presence at…lesser social events.

"Ookini, Taka-san."

"I'll have the usual ready when you're finished, ojou-sama." Though the words were spoken stiffly, the hint of a smile graced the stoic woman's features.

Shizuru simply smiled as she pushed the heavy oak doors to her father's office open.

* * *

"Good Morning, Father." Shizuru greeted as she walked into the luxurious office, seating herself in one of the leather chairs and setting her bag down beside her.

The grey-haired crimson-eyed man spared his daughter a glance before turning back to his monitor, finalizing the details of the afternoon event as well as preparing for a lunch meeting.

"Shizuru. I trust you're familiar with the business partners' names that I sent you last night?"

It was like an argument had never happened.

"Yes, Father. I plan on reviewing the information when I reach my office." Shizuru calmly replied, crossing her legs comfortably and resting her hands on her lap.

There was a silence as the company president turned to a notepad on his desk, diligently writing something down on it.

"Will you be attending the networking event in that attire?" The man removed a file folder from his cabinet, setting it on his desk, leaning his elbows on it and his chin in his hands as he peered once again at his daughter's disguise.

"Yes, Father. After discussion, Sugiura-san, Sagisawa-sensei, and I determined that it would be in the corporation's best interest as well as my own to disguise my identity at least during the initial meetings."

Shizuru's gaze never left her father's as she continued to speak. "As I am sure you are well aware, it would not be in the Fujino Corporation's best interests to monopolize the networking meeting, as my understanding that a secondary goal of this event is to promote friendly relations among businesses through this corporation-sponsored event."

Stern crimson irises bored into Shizuru's as he intently listened.

"In the matter of my roommate, also, I would like to reduce the possibility that I would be rooming with an unmotivated individual who may be biased on my appearance, as I am sure you have seen."

The man sighed. "Very well; your logic is sound. I'll trust that your judgment is for the better of the Fujino Corporation."

"As it is always, Father." Shizuru got up to leave.

"Oh, Shizuru," The man stopped her as she got up. "I have something for Midori later. She'll need it for the event. I'll have Mizuno deliver it to your office later."

"Of course, Father. I will make sure to hand it to her this afternoon." And the door silently closed behind her.

* * *

As if on cue, Mizuno was setting down a tray of freshly brewed tea onto the outer area's coffee table as Shizuru walked out of the office.

"How'd it go?" Shizuru let out a small sigh as she sat down onto the leather couch. "Alright."

And the two conversed over a few cups of calming milk tea.

* * *

"Then, I shall deliver the folder to your office later today, Shizuru-ojousama." The assistant bowed politely as Shizuru walked onto the elevator.

"Ookini, Mizuno-neesama." Shizuru waved as the doors closed, taking her down to the intern floor where she would be mixing in with the other business partner's interns.

It was empty for the moment, save for the receptionist whom Shizuru was well acquainted with. The long black-hair blue-eyed woman waved enthusiastically. "Oh, Fujino-ojousama! Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Sorata-neesan. Oh, but I guess you'll be calling me 'Viola-san' for a while, ne?"

The black-haired woman rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, that's right. Sumimasen, ojou-sama. Er, I mean, Viola-san…"

Shizuru giggled softly. "None of the other interns are here at the moment; when it's just the two of us, ojou-sama is fine."

A light embarrassed blush came onto the woman's face. "I'll try to remember that. But even so, isn't this floor exciting? It comes with individual offices and a conference room! I'll be the head receptionist here, so if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Homani ookini, Sorata-neesan. There are still a few things I need to unpack in my office before the event, so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, Fujino-ojousama, I'll bring some tea and lunch for you in a few hours! Nee-san said she'll join us down here; it seems like the folder she needs to drop off should be done around lunchtime."

"That sounds lovely; I'll look forward to it, Sorata-san." Shizuru politely took her leave, pushing the door to her new office open.

* * *

Shizuru sighed as she finished hooking up her computer. It was smaller than her other office, she reasoned, but it couldn't be helped if she was to effectively mingle with the batch of incoming interns. _My old office was rather oversized to begin with anyways._

A soft knock came on the glass door. Shizuru looked up.

"Come in." Shizuru smiled as the assistant pair came into the room, one rolling a cart of tea into the office, the other carrying a take-out bag in one hand and a folder in the other. "Irrashai, Mizuno-neesan, Sorata-neesan. It's not much, but please make yourselves comfortable."

The trio set up lunch on the office coffee table and couch, the three having known each other for years.

"These offices aren't too bad, huh…" Sorata commented as she took in the small yet comfortable office space, having finished pouring the tea.

"Well, it _is _the Fujino Corporation's internship protégé floor." The older woman replied, setting the carry-out bag on the floor. "Oh, Shizuru-ojousama, here are the documents your father wanted to you to pass on to Midori-san." She handed the thick folder to Shizuru, who set it on her desk, writing a sticky note "for Midori".

"I appreciate it, Mizuno-neesan. Ara, shrimp scampi; what's the occasion today?" Shizuru's accent betrayed her surprise as she walked back to the coffee table.

"A late birthday lunch?" Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. "And for the success of the inconspicuous mingling?" Mizuno joked as she finished setting the plates up.

The two assistants both glanced at Shizuru's attire before the three of them shared a laugh. "Well,"

The three raised their water glasses in a toast, "that sounds fine to me." And the three women conversed cheerfully as they ate.

* * *

"But really, Shizuru-ojousama, I'd have to say that your disguise is really well done," Sorata sat back, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of garlic bread.

"I must agree; did Sugiura-san and Sagisawa-sensei help you with that?" Mizuno asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Indeed. They also helped me come up with the 'Shizuru Viola' name. I had my doubts about leaving my first name, but it seems like most people will be referring to me as 'Viola-san'; it appears that 'Shizuru' isn't that uncommon of a name for my generation either."

"Hmm…that's true…" Sorata took a sip of her tea.

* * *

"Ah, it looks like my lunch hour's almost up. I need to head back to your father's office. There are some last-minute details for the event I need to confirm."

"I should probably get back to my desk also; I'll be working on office assignments." Sorata started placing things back onto the cart she had rolled in earlier.

"I'll help clean up too," Shizuru offered as she joined in.

..

"Thanks for bringing and having lunch with me, Mizuno-neesan, Sorata-neesan." Shizuru stood at the door to her office as the pair made their way out.

"I'll see you later, Shizuru-ojousama." Mizuno bowed as she made her way to the elevator. "Ah, Shizuru-ojousama, I'll be at my desk after I clean this up if you need me!"

* * *

Shizuru sighed as she ran over the list of business partners one final time before the networking event. She stared out the window of her 10th floor office. The sun was beginning to set. She checked the time on her watch. _I should head down soon. _She sighed as she stood up, grabbing the thick folder on her way out the door.

"Fujino-ojousama, are you headed down to the event?" Sorata inquired as she rounded the corner.

"Yes, I am. I don't think it would hurt to be early."

"In that case, would you mind if I joined you? I'm in charge of checking-in the interns." Sorata stated as she gathered some papers and pens.

"I would be glad to accompany you."

A/N: Third chapter up tonight too~ phew I'm tired… The new semester starts tomorrow….so scary~! Well, hope you enjoy reading!

-YH


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

* * *

"Welcome, Viola-san." Sorata playfully yet politely greeted as Shizuru signed her name in and picked up her nametag. "Please enjoy yourself at this afternoon's event."

"Thank you, Sorata-san." Shizuru smiled and Sorata winked as she headed into the spacious convention hall.

There were a few people milling about, having filed in after Shizuru. Shizuru scanned the room, heading towards a business-dressed Midori once she had spotted her. Midori waved as she saw Shizuru approaching

"Konnichiwa, Midori-san." She greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Viola-kun."

"My father wanted me to give this to you," Shizuru stated, handing the folder over.

"Oh, thank you. They're printouts of each business partner's profile so I can identify and get a feel for roommate compatibility. I've already familiarized myself with their faces last night though; it's nice to have a fast reference though."

Shizuru sighed. "Well, at least one of us has a reference."

"Hm? You mean your father didn't include pictures with your list?"

"No, it appears he did not. Well, I suppose it 'levels' the playing field in the same way that my disguise does; though at this point it doesn't really matter."

"Want to take a peek?" Midori offered.

"I'll restrain myself; I'd rather not confuse myself too much. Speaking of which, I should probably be mingling with my future intern colleagues. I'll come find you later." Shizuru walked off with a polite wave.

Shizuru casually picked up a flute of water, strategically surveying the room for milling groups of people. _Ah, there they are_. Shizuru smiled as she spotted the former student council group near the stage towards the front of the room.

She took a sip of her water. _I suppose I should make my way over there later…_ And with her resolve in place, Shizuru strode off towards the opposite end of the room.

She took a small breath to calm herself as she noticed people start to approach her. _Either they are very proactive and charismatic individuals or my disguise isn't working as well as I thought…_ Shizuru mused to herself as she fell into her signature plaintive smile behind her mahogany-framed glasses.

"Good Afternoon, Miss…Viola?" The young woman smiled in a…charismatic manner while offering her hand.

Shizuru took a quick glance at the nametag.

"Good Afternoon, Harada-san." Shizuru politely took the offered hand, shaking it lightly. _This must be Harada Chie-san. Daughter of the Hallard Publishing Company. Medium priority, I suppose. _Shizuru pulled up her memories of the partner profile page.

"Shizuru Viola. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Viola-san. I'm the intern for the Hallard Publishing Company. I hope you treat me with your favor."

_Hm…I don't think I would mind either way as far as roommates go…although I'm sensing a playboy attitude from this person…well, this is just the beginning.._

"I'm one of the interns from the Fujino Corporation." Shizuru politely replied, identifying herself. _Here comes the real test….(of my disguise)_

"Ooh!" Chie adjusted her glasses in excitement. "The Fujino Corporation, huh. Do you happen to know if Fujino Shizuru-san will be attending?"

Shizuru tread carefully, trying to determine whether this woman had caught onto her identity. "Fujino Shizuru-san, is it? I'm unaware if I'm the only intern from the Fujino Corporation in attendance this afternoon; I apologize."

Shizuru watched as a flash of disappointment surged across the woman's expression. "That's too bad; I was under the impression that she was one of the interns from your company, and I was hoping to greet her this afternoon."

_Ara, but you have just met me…_

"My apologies; perhaps the front receptionist would know if Fujino-san will not be in attendance this afternoon?"

_Though I wonder what Sorata-nee-sama will say…gomenasai, nee-sama…._

Chie flashed another smile as she recollected herself. "Well, it's not the end of the world if I don't get to meet her today; I'm sure we'll be running into each other at the office. Who knows, we might even end up as roommates! It was nice meeting you, Viola-san! If you'll excuse me for now, I'm sure we'll run into each other at the office!"

"I wish you luck in your endeavors, Harada-san." Shizuru smiled as the charcoal-haired woman waved politely before walking off. _Hmm…maybe not roommate material…_

After some more socializing, Shizuru made her way towards the front of the room, where her former student council members stood in a small group.

She nonchalantly interrupted their conversation. "Konnichiwa, mina-san."

The talking continued, though her friends turned to her warmly in greeting.

"Hey there~ Shizuru, how have you been?" Kanzaki Reito ran a hand through his hair as he flashed her a friendly smile.

A grin broke across Shizuru's face. "I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking, Reito-san. I'm both relieved and impressed that you still recognize me in my disguise~" She added with a playful lilt.

Suzushiro Haruka huffed indignantly, hands across her chest. "How could I _**not**_ recognize you, bubuzuke?"

"It's nice to see that you're doing well also, Haruka-san."

"We've known each other for a long time, so naturally we recognize you, Shizuru-san." Kikukawa Yukino warmly interjected.

"I suppose it has been a while, Yukino-san." Shizuru softly pondered aloud as she loosely held onto her nearly empty water flute.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad that you're all doing well. Have you been enjoying yourselves mingling with other business partners?"

Reito chuckled lightly as he replied. "Unfortunately, we seem to be too intimidating to approach. Perhaps I should've adopted a disguise too."

Shizuru laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. "The nerdy Kanzaki, huh…I haven't seen him in a while…"

"You flatter me too much." The group shared a laugh at the recollection.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your company, I'm afraid I'm under obligations to greet most if not all of the interns before the convocation speech. I hope you enjoy yourselves- and try to mingle, ne?" Shizuru winked as she withdrew from the group, her friends waving her off as she went to refill her water flute.

An orange-haired well-endowed woman in a matching grey suit jacket and striped pencil skirt stood next to a blue-haired woman similarly dressed in a black suit jacket and dress pants. Both sipped at some water, standing a little ways off from the rest of the small clumps of people.

"Ne, Natsuki." Mai quipped softly as she glanced around the room.

"Hm?" Natsuki hummed in reply, her high ponytail swishing lazily as she turned to face her friend mid-sip.

"…Shouldn't we be more, you know, proactive? I mean, we'll be working and living with these people for a while…"

Natsuki grunted slightly as she glanced around the room. "As long as I can work in peace, I'm fine."

Mai let out an exasperated sigh. "…Ah, I forget, you're in workaholic-business Natsuki-mode." Her amethyst eyes scanned the room.

"Wha!"

"Ah! There's someone standing by herself; let's go introduce ourselves, Natsuki!" Mai excitedly pulled, well dragged Natsuki over closer to the refreshment table, where a certain brunette was getting another flute of water.

Shizuru saw two people headed in her direction out of the corner of her eye as she plucked a fresh flute of water. She turned to face them, greeting them once she glanced at their nametags.

"Good afternoon, Viola-san! I'm Tokiha Mai."

Shizuru shook the offered hand with her free one. "Shizuru Viola. Nice to meet you, Tokiha-san." Shizuru turned to the other person, who had been strangely quiet.

Shizuru decided to be proactive, holding out her free hand. "Shizuru Viola. Nice to meet you, umm…"

"K-Kuga Natsuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Natsuki said stiffly as she tensely shook Shizuru's outstretched hand.

The girl's reaction piqued Shizuru's interest. _Is she perhaps…nervous?_

Nevertheless, Shizuru smiled politely, continuing her introduction. "I'm one of the interns from the Fujino Corporation."

"Ah, I'm from the Zipang Branch of the Kruger Conglomerate. And Natsuki is from…Natsuki?" The orange haired woman nudged her friend, who had been staring at Shizuru inadvertently while she had been chatting with Mai.

"Eh? Ah, I'm the intern from the Shinso Branch of the Kruger Conglomerate."

_Maybe this girl has figured my disguise out…_

Shizuru cast a curious glance at the blunette from behind her glasses.

"Is there…something on my face, Kuga-san?" Shizuru inquired politely.

"Eh?! Ah, no! I –I…uh…." Natsuki trailed off as a blush exploded across her face. "Ah! I should go find Mikoto…uh yeah. I'm going to go look for Minagi, Mai!"

And the blunette quickly strode off.

A laugh suddenly erupted from the orange-haired woman left standing next to Shizuru. Shizuru looked over at her curiously. "Is something the matter with Kuga-san? She was sporting a very…healthy shade of red."

"Ahaha, no, it's not that. I hope this doesn't surprise you too much or offend you, but I think Natsuki has developed a crush on you."

Shizuru was very surprised. _She has a what? I didn't accidently put any makeup on or anything did I…?_

"A crush…on me?" Shizuru trailed off as she watched the blunette hone onto a spiky, short-haired young woman similarly dressed in formal wear.

"Eh? Yeah. I mean, Viola-san is attractive, I must admit."

"And if this was my normal attire?" Shizuru cautiously pried further.

"I think it looks nice; and judging by Natsuki's reaction, she definitely finds you attractive in this 'normal' attire of yours. Though we're dressed like this," she gestured towards her clothes, "Natsuki and I look deeper on first glance of a person, if that makes sense."

Mai paused, thinking for a moment while Shizuru processed the information.

"Actually, now that I think of it, all of our employees work that way. You know the saying that 'beauty is only skin deep?' Well I guess, now that I think about it, our companies hire people that have the ability to look into a person's true beauty, though I'm sure it's sounding more corny than anything the way I'm explaining it, tehe~"

_Hmm~ so companies like that do exist…_

Shizuru found it incredibly easy to talk to Mai, even though this had been the first time they'd met and she was completely in disguise.

_The Kruger Conglomerate, huh…I think I might rather enjoy working with this group._

She smiled in reply. "That is a wonderful approach. I, for one, very much appreciate it."

Mai laughed embarrassedly. "Ahaha, even though it's directed at the company, the praise makes me blush a little."

Natsuki and Mikoto walked over to join them as the lights in the room dimmed and Sorata walked up to the main stage.

Shizuru quietly excused herself, walking over to Midori while Sorata greeted the group of interns.

"_Good Afternoon. My name is Taka Sorata, and on behalf of the Fujino Corporation, I would like to thank you for attending this sponsored event." _

Claps were heard throughout the room as the interns applauded politely.

"_I hope you have all had a chance to …."_

Shizuru chatted next to Midori, who was writing up room assignments and compiling files of pairs. "Ah, Shizuru. How was your mingling?"

"It was pleasant, I suppose. It looks like my disguise worked for the most part."

Midori paused in her shuffling of papers, arching an eyebrow slightly. "…so there were some that found out?"

"Ah, well, the former members of the student council I worked with recognized me, which I expected."

The red-haired woman resumed shuffling her papers around. "Old acquaintances, huh? Well, I guess that's to be expected."

"And, the interns from the Kruger Conglomerate seemed to judge based on seeing a person's 'inner beauty'."

Midori paused again.

"The Kruger Conglomerate, huh. Well, they're an impressive bunch, to be sure."

The pair paused as another round of applause rippled across the room.

"Did you see any potential roommate candidates?"

Shizuru thought for a moment. "Hmm…my interest was piqued with 'Kuga Natsuki' from the Kruger Conglomerate…" she shivered. "There were also a few that…alerted my radar that I would like to avoid if possible."

"Hm? Ah, no need. I'll just assign this 'Kuga Natsuki' to your apartment. Does that sound alright with you? Then, I'm thinking I'll assign her friend Tokiha Mai and Minagi Mikoto next door to you, and then Yohko and I are right around the corner so you should be buffered from your fangirls..."

"That would be absolutely wonderful, Midori-san! Would you really be able to do that?" Shizuru clasped her hands together in excitement.

Midori gave Shizuru a wide grin. "Of course~! I was thinking that having you strategically placed with and/or near the Kruger Conglomerate interns will look attractive to your father also, so it's a win-win situation, ne?"

"A truly advantageous situation indeed. I was thinking that I'd like to spend more time and really get to know the Kruger Conglomerate, too. Really, thank you so much!"

The red-haired woman laughed. "No problem! Though, I might need your help with finalizing these room assignments and getting the keys for after orientation."

"I would be glad to help; I don't need to attend the building orientation anyways."

"…_And so, if you would please gather in the lobby area where you entered we will take you through a tour of the building as well as where your offices will be located. After orientation, we will have your apartment assignments ready for you, as well as a shuttle for your daily commute! If you have questions at any point, please do not hesitate to ask!"_

Sorata's voice echoed throughout the room as the lights came back on and interns started filing out of the room, excited chatter scattered throughout.

* * *

A/N: *huff huff huff*…konbanw-*looks at clock on computer*…ohaiyougozaimasu, YH desu *bows, but falls over*. I just cranked this chapter out…bam…I had like part of this chapter written and then I just went and added like 6 pages of stuff on this word document…let's see the last time I worked on this was like January I think….wow..well seeing as it is almost 2 am I'm just going to post this…and go to sleep. As always, thanks for stopping by! Please read and/or review?

I'm sleepy….

-YH

Not proofread or grammar read…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/Otome…

A/N: not proof/grammar read...

* * *

Shizuru and Midori tactfully removed themselves from the crowd slowly oozing out of the sets of double doors leading to the lobby, moving instead towards the stage to meet with Sorata.

"Hey there, Sora-kun! Nice speech you gave up there~" Midori winked playfully as they met the woman at the base of the small set of stairs leading up to the stage.

"Ah, Midori-san. How are the room assignments coming?" The black-haired woman smiled in greeting, black planner loosely held in her hand.

Midori laughed as she patted the bulge in her leather briefcase, gesturing also with a wave to a few papers in her hands. "I think I'm just about finished; I'm having Shizuru help me finalize the contract agreements while they're on the tour."

Sorata held up a hand to suppress a soft giggle. "Why of course, Shizuru-ojousama knows the building as well as I do; she'd be quite bored with my tour."

"Well, even though I am in disguise, I _am_ the intern from the Fujino Corporation; I know where the nearest bathrooms are at least."

Shizuru joked lightly, making the other women laugh as the last of the interns made their way out of the conference room.

"I suppose I should head out into the lobby; we have quite a few places to visit before they meet the shuttle." Sorata sighed softly as she adjusted her planner and a few loose papers. "Ah, Shizuru-ojousama, after you finish helping Midori-san with the contract agreements, would you mind coming by my desk? I wanted to go over office arrangements with you."

Shizuru smiled. "I would be glad to; I had to stop by my office before heading home tonight anyways."

"Great! I will see you later then, Viola-san, Midori-san!" Sorata waved cheerfully as she briskly strode towards the large cluster of interns milling about in the lobby.

"Have fun~" Midori called as she waved the woman off.

"Well, now that they've left, why don't we head out into the lobby and finish up these contract agreements?"

"Why of course, Midori-san. Please lead the way~"

The pair shared a laugh as they exited the double doors of the conference room.

* * *

Sorata slowly made her way through the crowd to the set of double elevators. She took a deep breath to calm herself before projecting her voice across the lobby.

"If you would please settle down," she paused, waiting for silence to wash over the group. She smiled once she had gotten their attention.

"I appreciate your attention. Now, if you would please follow me, we will be taking the elevators up to the 10th floor. Once you get off the elevator, please remain in the area immediately in front of you until the rest of the group arrives. I will accompany the last group up. Please do not wander off; I can assure you that the 10th floor as well as any floor of this building is quite expansive."

Sorata smiled politely as she watched the interns board onto the elevators, watching them ascend idly before glancing over at the last group of interns.

_Ah. _She looked at them attentively as they made their way towards the elevator doors, scanning her memory for their names.

…_If memory serves me right, this group has some of the bigger names...I think ojou-sama mentioned that she was a part of the student council with these people. And… _Her gaze drifted to a cluster of three others, all wearing similarly-styled attire. _…the Kruger Conglomerate…I believe. I saw ojou-sama chatting amiably with them earlier…hmm~m._

She smiled politely as the elevator returned to the first floor, opening with a soft ding! Sorata's thoughts quickly processed into her rudimentary office arrangements as she mentally sketched and rejected some office layouts.

She gestured with a polite smile towards in the interior of the elevator. "Shall we join the others?"

A brief silence ensued in the elevator as it began its ascent to the 10th floor. After entertaining her thoughts for a moment, Sorata broke the silence.

"I hope you found the afternoon social an enjoyable event; I hope convocation didn't feel like too much useless information."

Reito smiled warmly at the black-haired woman. "No, not at all. I think we all felt the networking event quite useful; though," he let out a resigned chuckle, "I'm afraid that we were a bit too intimidating to approach." He glanced around at the group, getting a variety of acknowledgements from the former student body government.

Sorata took a quick glance at the nametags of the group, the gears turning quickly in her brain. "Kanzaki-san from the Kanzaki Group, Suzushiro-san is from the Armitage Group, and Kikukawa-san is from the Chrysant Group; all very impressive, indeed."

"As expected, you know which companies we come from, Taka-san." Haruka stated, impressed.

Sorata replied with a smile. "Of course; it is my job to know." Sorata shifted her glance to the quiet trio in the other area of the elevator.

"Are you perhaps acquainted with the interns next to you from the Kruger Conglomerate?"

At this, the group shared a friendly laugh. "Why yes, of course." Reito interjected smoothly. Gesturing to a young woman with spiky black hair sporting two braided sideburns, he clarified the connection.

"Taka-san, this is my little sister Minagi Mikoto from the Miroku Branch of the Kruger Conglomerate." The girl bowed politely, a cat-like grin on her face as she broke the bow and grabbed onto her brother.

"Aniue!" [Big brother (very formal/polite)]

He mussed her hair affectionately before continuing. "Our companies have also worked with the Kruger Conglomerate in the past, especially across various branches in which my sister has friends, including the Shinso and Zipang Branches which Kuga-san and Tokiha-san are from."

The two smiled politely but were otherwise silent, the dark-haired letting her thoughts idle while the bright-haired preferred to listen.

Sorata glanced at the rapidly increasing number on the digital display of the elevator. "Well, I hope to slowly get to know you better over the course of this program!" She smiled politely as the elevator arrived at the 10th floor, doors opening to the soft murmur of voices of interns gathered in the vicinity.

She made her way to one side of the hall, taking a deep breath before addressing the group. "Now that we're all here, I'll give you a tour of the 10th floor. If you'll please follow me this way, we'll start by going down the hallway to the left. Now on this tour we'll be familiarizing you with the areas that you will be frequenting the most, including the…"

Sorata's voice carried as she stepped down the hall, the group slowly trailing after her.

* * *

"So…" Midori's brows were knit in concentration."….hmmm…." She frowned.

An annoyed hum escaped her lips as she stared at the blueprint of the apartment, hand twitching before swiftly scribbling names onto rooms.

Shizuru, who was rearranging the contract agreements by the apartment number Midori had scrawled during the event, paused to glance at the woman, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Is something the matter, Midori-san?"

The red-haired woman groaned audibly, head falling onto the wooden table with a solid _thunk!_

"I'm starting to forget the interns I paired each other with…."

Shizuru smiled as she returned her gaze to her stack of papers, resuming her task. She was almost finished.

"Would you like to switch with me? I'm just about finished sorting these contract agreements. We'll need to sort and separate keys by last name after this, correct? If Midori-san wouldn't mind reading off the last names of the interns in each room, I will write the remaining names in. That way, we can then separate contracts and keys by last name."

Midori smiled. "Shi~zuru~ what would I do without you?"

Shizuru simply smiled politely. "I'm sure Midori-san would manage."

"Hai." Shizuru stated politely as she offered the arranged stack of papers to the red-haired woman, who took it gratefully and walked over to the box of keys; the brunette walking over to the large blueprint of the building and poising herself with a sleek black sharpie.

"Aaaaaalright~, here we go." Midori called out as she looked at the name at the top of the bundle. "Aigawa Kazuto, Room 101…."

"Aigawa…101." Shizuru softly uttered to herself as she elegantly wrote the kanji into the corresponding apartment.

And the pair continued through the pile of papers.

* * *

Sorata noticed a visible decrease in the vigor of the group of interns they made their way around the 10th floor and a few floors below and above. _Well, can't blame them…I'm feeling pretty tired myself. Well, at least we just have the offices left._ She glanced down at her watch as she kept walking.

_Hmm, we seem to be doing alright on time. Okay! Let's do this!_

She took a soft breath as she stopped in front of the offices, waiting for the lagging end of the group to catch up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know this has been a long tour, and I commend you on your impressive stamina." She joked lightly, eliciting a few tired chuckles.

"Fortunately, this is the final stop on our tour this evening. This is likely going to be the most frequented of the most frequented areas for all of you in this building. This," Sorata paused, gesturing at the double doors behind her, "is where your offices are located.

Several excited whispers rippled through the crowd as murmured in curiosity. "Unfortunately," Sorata continued, "you won't be able to see them until tomorrow morning when office arrangements have been finalized, but I can assure that you will have more than enough time to intimately acquaint yourselves with your offices starting tomorrow." She smiled.

Loose chuckles sluggishly wove through the group, though the woman's sharp ears picked up some hushed whispers and long sighs.

"_That means a lot of work, huh…."_

"_I'm not used to working in an office myself; I used to be in management myself, so I let my secretary handle all of that."_

"_Yeah, I totally understand! Do you think we'll get a secretary? I mean, that'd make my life so much easier!"_

"_Haha, I hope so!"_

Sorata's eyebrow twitched in mild annoyance, though she maintained her smile. _I am __most certainly not __going to do your work for you…just how old __are__ you?! _

…_Calm yourself, Sorata. I'm sure they'll be in for some rather fun surprises tomorrow…~_

"At any rate, this concludes our tour for the evening. If you'll make your way back down to the lobby on the main floor, you will be asked to pick up your contract agreement and keys for your apartments from the landlady for the apartment complex that you will be living in during this internship. After you have signed your contract agreement and received your keys, a shuttle will be waiting immediately outside to take you to the complex itself."

Sorata took a moment to take a breath before continuing.

"Upon arriving at the apartment complex, you will be greeted by the other landlady of the apartment complex, who will show you to your shared unit. As a policy of this internship, each of you will be sharing an individual unit with another intern. Should any problems or issues arise, please contact the landladies. If you have any questions, please feel free to approach any staff member and ask! I welcome you once again to the Fujino Corporation!"

A patter of polite applause echoed as the interns started to make their way to the elevators down to the lobby, where Shizuru and Midori were finishing rearranging the contracts and keys by last name.

* * *

Sorata sighed softly to herself as she leaned against a wall and absentmindedly watched the interns on the 10th floor lessen in clumps.

"I think," Shizuru flipped though the papers rapidly, scanning the documents for alphabetization errors. Her finger held the previous papers as she glanced over the last contract. "…we are all set, Midori-san."

Shizuru set the bundle of papers on the desk with a satisfied smile. The pair looked at the stack in satisfaction, though Shizuru only glanced at it for a moment before neatly rolling up the blueprint with the names written on them. She placed it into the blue poster tube before closing it up securely.

"Thanks again, Shizuru. You really helped me out…I don't think I would've ever finished in time without you." Midori stated sincerely as she stowed the poster tube for the moment.

Shizuru stretched slightly as she had been hunched over while navigating the blueprint. "You are very welcome, Midori-san. I was glad to be of assistance."

The pair glanced up at a sudden increase of chatter as the first clumps of interns came out of the elevators. They shared a laugh as they straightened the pile of papers that had keys paper-clipped to them.

"Looks like we are right on schedule, Viola-san~" Midori winked.

"Indeed…" Shizuru stared off into space absentmindedly as the chatter grew louder.

Shizuru prepared to look through the stack as the first intern approached the desk cautiously when Midori smoothly interrupted her.

"Since they've finished the tour, why don't you head up and go help Sorata? I got it here, don't worry!"

Shizuru made to politely object but she was yet again prevented from doing so.

"I know you still have other things to do. Besides, Yohko would have my head for working you too hard, ne?" The red-haired woman winked as she started thumbing through the stack of papers for the intern's name that had been stated at some time prior.

The brunette smiled appreciatively. "I suppose I will take you up on that offer, thank you. I will see you later tonight then." Shizuru gracefully took her leave, the clack of her heels heading towards the elevators.

"Otsukare~!" [Thanks for your hard work!]

Midori called cheerfully, not bothering to look up as she waved and handed a contract to an intern.

* * *

Shizuru smiled politely as she waited for another clump of interns to get off of the elevator before entering by herself, pushing the 10th floor button with some effort.

She sighed softly as she leaned against the wall of the elevator as it ascended. She closed her eyes in blank thoughts, loosely crossing her arms as she made a mental list of things she needed to retrieve from her office. This would be _after_ assisting Sorata-neesama, of course.

She fixed her posture and pose as the elevator slowed, approaching the 10th floor. She politely smiled and maneuvered her way through the crowding clumps of interns remaining, making her way over to where the black-haired woman was leaning against the wall near the double doors to the offices.

She smiled amiably as she made herself as the black-haired woman was, leaning against the wall absentmindedly watching the interns board the elevators.

"Otsukare-sama, Sorata-neesama." [Thank you for your hard work. (more formal)].

Shizuru softly stated after the last group had descended to the lobby.

Sorata sighed softly as she stood up from the wall, shrugging her shoulders to stretch them slightly. "…Indeed…you too, ojou-sama." She smiled playfully as the pair made their way to the double doors. Sorata leaned over towards the scanner, waiting for the authorization to scan the I.D. badge clipped on the lapel of her suit jacket near her breast.

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's tired antics.

Sorata glanced back at her, an embarrassed pout and slight blush dusting her cheeks. She puffed her cheeks cutely as the lock clicked open and she used her free hand to pull the door open, her other hand still holding on to her black planner.

"Shizuru-ojousama~!" She sighed exasperatedly as Shizuru walked into the office, following after her.

"I didn't say a thing, Sorata-neesama…"

* * *

"Haaa~…" The two women sighed in pleasure as they sipped two steaming cups of green tea, compliments of the always-filled hot water dispenser from Shizuru's office, which the brunette had taken the liberty of bringing from her old office.

"It really hits the spot, ne? Ojousama…" Sorata sighed contently as she took a grateful sip.

"I must agree~ I daresay I would cease to function completely without my tea…" Shizuru dreamily agreed as she took another blissful sip.

Then the moment of absolute bliss was over. The pair of women reopened their eyes, their gazes falling onto the blueprint of the office area and the several small offices within, as well as the splayed stack of papers with the interns' profiles, pictures included.

They sighed in unison, then looked at each other and laughed softly. Sorata set her mostly-full cup of tea down with a soft chink. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Ojousama," Sorata inquired casually as she started writing names and sticking photos onto office spaces, "do you have any preference for offices near yours?"

Shizuru hummed in thought as she accepted the papers and alphabetized them, pausing a moment in thought. "Could you place the Kruger Conglomerate interns' offices near mine? I have to say I'm rather looking forward to working closely with them."

Sorata smiled as she continued marking the blueprint. "The Kruger Conglomerate, huh? I have to say that I like what I've seen of them too. I think your father will also be pleased with the placement."

"Eeh, Midori-san has arranged for me to room with Kuga Natsuki-san from the Kruger Conglomerate and the adjacent room will also be occupied by the other two Kruger Conglomerate interns, Tokiha Mai-san and Minagi Mikoto-chan."

Sorata whistled softly. "That's impressive. Imagine their surprise, huh?"

Shizuru giggled. "Indeed."

"Oh, oneesama, there are a few people whose offices I would prefer a bit more distant from mine…"

Sorata paused to lean over the blueprint, writing the kanji for another intern on an empty space.

"Oh? Fangirls…and/stalkers? Well I guess they aren't yet, since you're 'Viola-san' for the moment…"

Shizuru smiled affirmatively as she accepted another paper from the black-haired woman.

"It appears as such; some individuals have seemed to trigger my danger alert system from conversation this afternoon."

The black-haired woman hummed in acknowledgement as she continued her task. "I know what you mean, ojousama. I didn't get the best impressions from some of them either… Though I'm sure between the two of us we can work this out!"

"Ookini, Sorata-neesama."

And the pair continued sorting cheerfully.

* * *

"…Uugh…..finally do~oone!" Sorata sighed loudly as she rolled the blueprint of the office floor up, storing it in a poster tube similar to that which Shizuru had used earlier.

"…Indeed…" Shizuru agreed as she clipped the stack of papers with a rather large binder clip, setting the stack softly onto the table.

Shizuru glanced at the watch on her wrist, scrutinizing the face for the current time. _9:34PM…_

"Ara ara, it has gotten quite late, hasn't it, Sorata-neesama?"

"Eh?" The black-haired woman took a moment to glance at her own watch, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Shizuru-ojousama~!" The black-haired woman wailed as she grabbed the brunette into an apologetic hug.

Shizuru smiled, slightly snuggling into the flustered older woman contently.

"It is alright, Sorata-neesama." Shizuru turned her face upwards to meet Sorata's panicked, almost tearful expression.

"…really…?" The black-haired woman asked in a timid voice, her expression downcast.

"Sorata-neesama is really too cute~" Shizuru smiled to herself as she snuggled into Sorata's chest, sighing contently at the comfort it gave her and had always given her.

Sorata smiled as she felt Shizuru nuzzle a little bit closer and brought a hand to softly stroke the brunette's tawny tresses as she had done many times before.

"…I'm really sorry. And thank you, ojousama."

The pair broke out of their momentary silence as the doors the office clicked open. The pair froze, too tired to hastily break apart yet mildly dreading the notion that an intern would have somehow gotten access to the office.

A pair of heels walked into the office.

Shizuru blinked before relaxing once more. "Ara, Mizuno-neesama, what a pleasant surprise. What are you still doing at the office?"

"Ah, nee-san!" Sorata called out cheerfully as she rested the hand that had been stroking Shizuru's tawny brunette tresses on her shoulder.

The older woman quirked an eyebrow. "Ojou-sama, why are you still here? All of the interns have already left for the evening. Sorata?"

Sorata flinched a little as she relinquished her grasp on Shizuru, who walked over and was pulled into another very comfortable hug.

Mizuno looked affectionately at the brunette who returned the embrace. "Did Sorata give you too much _extra_ work to do?" Though her voice was stern, Shizuru saw a mischievous twinkle in the older woman's eyes.

Shizuru nuzzled pitifully deeper in Mizuno's embrace and sighed dramatically, causing the black-haired woman to panic.

"Oh, Mizuno-neesama, Sorata-neesama made me do _all_ of her work for her. I-I…just…" Shizuru hid her face from Sorata's panicked expression, faking a dramatic sob. Facing away from the black-haired woman, Shizuru stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Sorata…" Mizuno sighed heavily in disappointment.

"B-But I told ojou-sama that she could stop and leave at any time!" Sorata stuttered frantically as she panicked.

A pregnant pause ensued.

Sorata's ears twitched at the sound of a soft giggle. She glanced at her older sister's expression, catching on to the slight curve of her lips.

"Ojou-sama…Nee-san…" She pouted.

The other two women burst out laughing as they broke from their embrace, Mizuno's stoic expression turning into one of warm affection.

Mizuno walked over and patted her younger sister on the head, eliciting another blush and pout. "We were just teasing you, Sorata."

"I'm sorry, Sorata-neesama, but I couldn't resist." Shizuru giggled, walking over to the pouting woman. Shizuru's crimson eyes twinkled playfully.

"I'm really sorry, Sorata-neesama." Shizuru softly stated, softly kissing the black-haired woman's cheek before withdrawing with a cute puppy-dog expression. "…forgive me?"

_Hau~! O-Ojousama is t-t-too cute~!_ Sorata squealed mentally as she struggled to keep her external expression somewhat normal.

Sorata smiled, laughing lightly as she pulled Shizuru in for an unexpected hug, kissing the top of her head softly. "Of course, Shizuru-ojousama."

Mizuno smiled, chuckling. "Well, all jokes aside, it is getting late and we all should be leaving. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Indeed," Shizuru agreed as she broke from Sorata's embrace once more. "I just need to get my bag from my office and I should be heading home. As she stood up, Shizuru yawned, causing the trio to stop for a moment and blink.

"I must be really tired." Shizuru mused to herself and the other women in the room. "We'll drive you home then, Shizuru-ojousama! That's alright, right, Nee-san?"

"Of course. I'd feel much more comfortable if we personally sent you home, Shizuru-ojousama." Mizuno interjected smoothly before Shizuru had a chance to reply.

"Besides," Sorata continued as she continued cleaning up, "the shuttles have stopped running for the evening."

"I don't see any problem with leaving your car here; you can take the shuttle to work tomorrow and then drive home tomorrow evening. We'd really rather not have you driving when you're that sleepy." Mizuno added with a small smile.

Shizuru could only smile appreciatively. "Ookini Mizuno-neesama, Sorata-neesama. I really appreciate it."

"Well then, I will go get my things and return shortly." Shizuru softly stated as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

A/N:

Konban….*looks at clock*….*siiiigh* ohayougozaimasu, YH desu *bows* whoo haven't updated in a little while…I've been in withdrawal for a little while. Had a lot of things overlap and happen right after each other so then after it all I was like an empty shell for a while…finally getting back on my feet…but school is starting soon ;-; boohoo…today I was like 'I'm going to write another chapter of one of my fics' and it turned out to be this one…I had worked on it a little before this but I decided to finish off the chapter today…so yes…thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Reading them always makes me happy, especially one I saw the other day from someone who said they'd make it a point to read all of my USN fics….domo arigatougozaimasu! *bows*

Shizuru: ara, is that a blush on the author's face….? YH-san~

YH: eh? Ah! No….it's just…

Shizuru: 'it's just….'?

YH: ….*whispers something softly*…

Shizuru: I'm sorry…didn't catch that? *looks at Sorata-neesan inquisitively*

Sorata:…YH-san said, "…it just made me really happy…."

YH:

Sorata:…and YH-san's whole body is heating up...o.o

YH: !

Shizuru: Well, yes I know you didn't say that, but it really is…

YH:….(0/0) d-domo….arigatougozaimasu *bows*

Aaaanyways…enough of my weirdness. But THANK YOU for the reviews! I do read each and every one of them, and they (mostly) make me smile. But wow, I was very flattered by that review…maybe the weirdness is seeping out because I'm suuper tired from cranking this out and it's very late (well early)…well read and/or review if it pleases you? Thanks for stopping by, as always!

Matta ne!

YH


End file.
